Some grass cutting devices provide for the attachment of a grass catcher for collecting grass clippings, leaves, twigs, and other debris as the lawn is mowed. During use of such grass cutting devices, foliage such as grass clippings and other debris exit the device through the discharge chute and are collected in a grass clipping bag. When full, the grass catcher is removed from the grass cutting device and emptied. This typically requires the operator of the grass cutting device such as a lawnmower to dismount and manually empty the foliage. In some instances it may be desirable to have a container that does not require manual removal of grass catcher contents.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method for discharging material collected from a grass cutting device.